


Is this the reality where I find love?

by Anon2339



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers, good stuff i promise just stick with me here, i guess, kinda obvious but oh well, new best ship of the season, svav!!!!, this was really hard to write ??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: What happened to Sven and Slav after Voltron went back through the rift.---HIGHKEY CRACK !!!! I SWEAR DUDES THIS IS LIKE A FEVER DREAM SHIP BUT ITS COOL I SWEAR





	Is this the reality where I find love?

_“I’ll take care of Sven!” Slav shouted reassuringly from the Altean exploring ship. Keith nodded back to him then the line cut out, leaving the two rebels alone. ___

__Slav looked down to his partner as he curled one arm around his upper body and two under his legs. With a grunt he managed to lift him up. “Don’t worry Sven, there’s a 62.5% chance that in this reality you and I make it back to the base alright.”_ _

__The black haired man in his arms groaned and curled into his embrace slightly._ _

__Slipping carefully through the ship, the pair ducked into vents, dodged lasers, sabotaged thrusters, and hijacked the last escape pod on board. Slav gently laid Sven on the floor of the ship while he piloted them to the hidden base the Guns of Gamorra had built within a wormhole. Black and Green lights flashed on as they landed within the hanger bay, barely scraping past the doors without crashing. Luckily, this was the reality where they _did _make it safely.___ _

____“Slav, don’t leave me until I get better,” Sven croaked out, still holding his chest where he had been shot. The cauterized wound had flaked away leaving behind red and puffy skin that looked extremely painful to the many-armed alien beside him._ _ _ _

____“There are 0 realities where I leave you,” Slav whispered back._ _ _ _

____\--------_ _ _ _

____It was nearly three decaphebes later when Slav was finally completely recovered. He had only really needed some aloe and a bandage over his wound. The material of his suit was from a whaxwyrm, which absorbs light as well as heat in small quantities, so the damage from the blast was much lesser than it could have been. Sven was sure glad he wore it, however he wasn’t much happy about learning his favorite suit had been trashed._ _ _ _

____“It could have been fixed,” he grumbled before slipping on his new black jacket. The replacement was exactly the same except that it was missing the faded grey stain on the inside from where Slav had used it as a rag to wipe off some oil from a machine._ _ _ _

____“It had been shot through, fraying the strings and making the pattern both unfixable and useless unless you wanted a 215% more likely chance of dying from choking on a rock during every mission,” the aforementioned male quipped smartly. He had his long back turned to his partner so he couldn’t see the extended eye-roll that came after his spout of knowledge._ _ _ _

____Sven pulled at the bottom of his shirt one last time before stepping up to his long-time friend and short-time boyfriend, “Thank you, I would not have made it with not you.” He pulled him into a hug from behind, resting his chin at his uppermost arm._ _ _ _

____“Oh hush, you had at least a .68% chance of surviving without me. If my alternate reality’s friends had not been there it would have been even lower… somewhere around-”_ _ _ _

____Sven’s hand cut him off._ _ _ _

____“For once, don’t tell me the statistics, just enjoy that it happened out alright,” he laughed out. The black-haired man let and started to walk out of their shared room. A hand, then six, wrapped around his arm and stopped him in his tracks._ _ _ _

____“Then I will say ‘I’m happy you were fine’, it’s the best response among all the realities.”_ _ _ _

____Sven smiled, a crooked tooth poked out from his left side and broke the illusion of perfection he had, but he was stunning nonetheless. At least, he was in this reality._ _ _ _


End file.
